The present invention relates to an apparatus for processing synthetic thermoplastic material, comprising a receiving container, containing a disintegrating and blending member, which is disposed near the bottom of the container and which rotates about the axis of the container and with which a screw extruder is in flow connection through an opening in the wall of the container.
In such apparatus, the synthetic material, which is fed into the receiving container from above, is engaged, disintegrated and thoroughly blended by the disintegrating and blending members at the bottom area of the receiving container. This results in a heating of the material. On the one hand, the particles of material are moved by the disintegrating and blending members about the vertical axis of the receiving container along the wall of the container, on the other hand, it is subjected to a rotating motion so that, apart from a good blending action, a high thermal efficiency is also ensured.
The material thus processed, is then to be continuously delivered to the screw extruder and evenly discharged.
For this purpose, proposals have already been made to dispose the screw extruder radially to the axis of the container. In an apparatus known from EU-PS 0045734, the extruder cylinder with its charging opening extends far into the receiving container; whereas in an arrangement according to AT-PS 375867, the charging opening of the extruder is flush with the inside wall of the charging opening.
Both embodiment variants involve inflow techniques most unfavourable in regard to the synthetic material revolving in the receiving container, and they do not permit a consistent, continuous discharge.